


ABO_VJIN

by Peeeeach_Z



Category: VJin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeeach_Z/pseuds/Peeeeach_Z
Kudos: 11





	ABO_VJIN

白兰地A&白桃汽水O

_VJIN无脑小甜肉_所有内容皆为虚拟，切勿上升真人

金硕珍的发情期要到了，金泰亨在电梯里想着这两天是不是该提前请好假好好在家陪Omega渡过发情期。走到家门前，金泰亨就闻到有股若有若无的白桃汽水味从门缝溢出。

做好心理准备后金泰亨扭动钥匙打开家门，迅速地换好鞋子走向那扇房门。随着距离的缩短，空气中清甜的白桃汽水味越来越浓郁。打开房门，金泰亨被眼前的画面逼红了眼。

金硕珍身上的衣服早已被扯得松松垮垮，宽松的衬衣滑下露出此时因情欲变得粉嫩的肩膀。下身一丝不挂，金硕珍白皙修长的手指在自己浅粉的那处上下撸动。像是快要到了，金硕珍的眼神渐渐失了焦，红润的嘴唇一张一合喊着金泰亨的名字。“呜..泰亨..泰亨..”金硕珍嘴里不住地念着Alpha的名字，不一会就在手上交代了自己。

“珍珍，泰亨在这。”下身早已起了反应的金泰亨释放出自己的信息素，走向大床脱着身上碍事的衣物。感受到自己Alpha信息素的金硕珍一下委屈起来，“呜..泰亨..泰亨今天好晚..”金泰亨见眼前的人儿委屈巴巴的模样，心中软得不行。忍下心中的情欲道，“珍珍乖，今天路上有些塞车。” “呜..好难受..想要泰亨..”房间白桃汽水味越来越浓郁，金硕珍笨拙地用嘴唇去碰金泰亨的。金泰亨一手扶着金硕珍的脑袋轻轻放到枕头上，一手隔着衬衣玩弄着金硕珍早已挺立的乳首。

感受到金硕珍的青涩的吻技，金泰亨低笑一声反客为主，用力吮吸着金硕珍嫩滑的红唇，灵活的长舌描绘着金硕珍圆润的唇形，却迟迟不肯伸进金硕珍的领地。“嗯..”金硕珍忍不住低吟一声，金泰亨听得骨头都酥了，长舌滑进人微张的红唇，长舌舔舐着金硕珍的上颚，没过一会儿便被金硕珍心急的软舌缠住，两个人在口中疯狂交换着唾液，时不时发出令人羞耻的水声。

分开时两人唇间连出一条透明的银丝，暧昧的气氛中增添了些许色情。金泰亨在人锁骨处用力吮吸出一个个属于自己的印记，手中的动作也没有停下，将人胸前的挺立隔着衣物轻轻按压，揉捏。金硕珍被胸前的快感刺激地不断将自己往床里退，嘴里不住地呻吟着。

金泰亨停下在锁骨处的耕耘，舔了舔唇来到金硕珍胸前。看着身下的人慢慢变得红嫩的身体，金泰亨只想把这一幕拍下来好好珍藏。红唇附上金硕珍一边的挺立，长舌隔着衣物不断地舔舐吮吸着挺立。“嗯..啊..不要..泰亨不..不要隔着..衣服..啊..”金泰亨三两下便将衬衫随意扔到地上。没了衣物的阻挡，金泰亨的欲望越发浓烈。换到另一边的挺立处更加用力地吮吸着，用犬齿齿尖轻轻磨着乳首。“唔..啊..泰亨轻..轻一点”快感与痛感同时向金硕珍袭来，金硕珍眼尾变得湿润微红，手不安分地向金泰亨下身滑去。

金泰亨早已将身上衣物脱得干净，这更加方便了金硕珍的动作。金泰亨拦住想要作恶的小手，眯起双眼看着金硕珍泛红的眼角。“珍珍不乖哦。”金硕珍对上金泰亨漂亮的桃花眼，眼中水波流转，轻轻地哼唧了两声。一瞬间，金泰亨心中仿佛糖罐倒了一般，只想好好疼爱眼前的人儿。

看着眼前急不可耐的金硕珍，金泰亨向下一探，果然Omega的后穴早已湿得不成样子。金泰亨慢慢探入一根手指，金硕珍嘤咛一声，金泰亨只感觉身下那物又涨大了几分。感受到后穴的容纳，金泰亨慢慢将手指增加到三根，手指在金硕珍滑腻的后穴中做着扩张。另一只手在金硕珍粉红的柱体上下套弄着，时不时用指甲刮过顶上的马眼。金硕珍感受着下身双重的刺激与舒爽，口中的低吟也逐渐增高音调。最后在金泰亨熟练的手淫下迎来了第二波高潮，粉嫩的柱体前端喷射出乳白色的浊液，后穴分泌的汁液猛地涌向穴口顺着金泰亨的手指滴落在黑色的床单，映出一朵朵深色的花。

经历了两波高潮后，金硕珍的身体软趴趴的瘫在床上。见已经扩张得差不多，金泰亨将手指退出人后穴，没有给任何反应时间的地将下身的柱体一插到底。湿软紧致的内壁包裹着柱身，金泰亨瞬间爽得发出一声低叹。“珍珍里面好舒服，好紧..夹得我好舒服。”尽管已与对方经历过许多场的情爱，金硕珍听到这话还是忍不住地躲入金泰亨怀中不肯看金泰亨。明白怀中的人是害羞了，金泰亨只感觉自家Omega真是太可爱了。

金泰亨慢慢加快身下抽插的速度，每当金硕珍带着哭腔求他慢一点时，平日对金硕珍百依百顺的金泰亨只是亲吻他的额头，更加用力地顶撞着后穴那敏感的一点，引来金硕珍更加娇软的呻吟。“珍珍把生殖腔打开好不好？给泰亨生个孩子吧。”金泰亨边猛烈地顶撞着金硕珍生殖腔的入口，边用哄小孩的语气让金硕珍打开生殖腔。“呜呜…泰亨坏死了…才…才不要给你生孩子呢”金硕珍已经哭哑的嗓音在金泰亨听来格外地魅惑，却还是听话地打开生殖腔让金泰亨进入。金泰亨毫不客气地冲撞入Omega的生殖腔内，那小小软软的腔内让金泰亨欲罢不能，腔内的软肉像是天生为了肉棒而生一般，与肉棒紧紧地吸附在一起，让金泰亨爽得不行。

在金泰亨冲入生殖腔的那一刻，金硕珍只感觉全身像被电流穿过一般，疼痛中带着些许酥麻，慢慢地疼痛也变成了一波又一波的快感，金硕珍被推向高潮的顶端。

“唔…不行了…慢一点啊”在金硕珍第三次高潮来临之际，金泰亨用犬牙刺破了金硕珍后颈的腺体，将自己的信息素注射入人体内，同时加快了身下抽插的速度，将米青液全都射在人生殖腔内。金硕珍信息素与金泰亨的结合时散发出浓郁的白桃汽水白兰地的味道，清甜中又带着浓厚的酒香，让人沉醉其中。金硕珍被灼热的液体烫的浑身颤抖，刚结束完性爱的身体在黑色床单的映衬下更显娇嫩。

最后金泰亨又拉着金硕珍做了几次，直到金硕珍嗓子哑得哭喊不出来才作罢。金泰亨并没有立马抽出肉棒，而是将金硕珍揽入怀中，闻着两人信息素结合在一起的味道安然入睡。

第二天金泰亨醒来时已经日上三竿，软软的肉棒还在金硕珍体内温存着，金泰亨恋恋不舍地将肉棒从人体内抽出。金硕珍感受到后穴的空虚，缩了缩后穴，抬起头看向金泰亨。金泰亨看着眼前还未清醒的人，那一双好看的鹿眸带着倦意和未睡醒的雾气，看得金泰亨立马又起了反应。金泰亨心中暗骂不好，虽起了反应却不舍打扰还未清醒的人，只好在人鼻尖落下一吻，揉揉人柔软蓬松的发丝，“珍珍乖乖睡觉，我去做饭。”金硕珍迷糊地点点头，闭上眼睛又进入梦乡。金泰亨连忙顺起地上带着白桃汽水味的衬衣走进浴室，过了一会浴室里响起淅淅沥沥的水声以及金泰亨一声声隐忍的“珍珍…珍珍…”

等到金泰亨从浴室出来时，整个人已是神清气爽。想着还没给金硕珍清理，又轻柔地将人抱进浴室清洗。看着人美好白净的脸庞，轻轻在人唇上落下一个吻。

“珍珍，我爱你。”

(就是个无脑恋爱小甜肉，将就着看看吧…!!)

-END


End file.
